


Attitude Adjustment

by SamuelJames



Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter occasionally needs to remind Neal about the rules of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Attitude Adjustment_   
>  _Pairing: Neal/Peter_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Peter occasionally needs to remind Neal about the rules of their relationship._   
>  _Notes: Written for a 5 sentence theme day on comment_fic for the prompt White Collar, Peter/Neal - quick study._   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship, flogging._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Neal sags when the flogger hits his ass but immediately gets back into position which pleases Peter. He rarely needs correcting when it comes to the intricacies of the positions that Peter prefers for each act but his behavior does occasionally require Peter to teach him a lesson, which is the purpose of tonight’s scene.

Peter strikes Neal three more times, “tell me again who you’re allowed to flirt with, who takes care of you and who you belong to.”

“You, Sir, and you alone,” Neal replies promptly, eager to show that he knows the correct response.

Peter steps in and presses a kiss to Neal’s temple while slowly dragging the flogger over his sore ass and thighs, “that’s right, beautiful boy, I’m so glad you’re learning.”


End file.
